Gardening is an enjoyable and cost effective endeavor that is becoming increasingly popular with people of all ages. Furthermore, people in urban settings or other areas not conventionally thought to be ideal for gardening are continuing to take up gardening as a way to reduce stress, increase healthy eating habits, reduce food costs, and grow fresh, organic foods.
Despite the desire to begin gardening, many potential gardeners never plant the first seed because of the perceived complexity with starting a healthy and productive garden and/or the lack of significant produce production when using smaller gardening units. This perceived complexity can be a particularly troubling obstacle for potential gardeners that are of advanced age, face physical challenges, and/or live in urban settings without ample room or suitable soil conditions for conventional garden beds.